beast boy finds love?
by LOOKforMEunderTHEoldOKEtree
Summary: beast boy has never had good luke with girls, ferst thara and now raven but will a girl give him hope? beastboy?OC
1. Chapter 1

-1Beast Boy lied awake on his bed, sill fully dressed. His short spiky green hair was a total mess. This was one of the worst day's of Beast Boy's life. He had made a fool of him self in front of the girl he loved. He loved every thing about her, the way her short purple hair fell over her face, and how she was so quiet. He loved how she sat with one lag over the other as she read and how she meditated in the air. And now is hopes of being with her were dashed like the fragments of a broken looking glass.

' man Beast Boy you screwed up big! Now Raven will never go out with me!" Besat Boy rolled onto his side, staring at the wall. He had his hands on his head. He felt sick just thinking about what happened just hours ago….

flash back

Beast Boy knocked on ravens door vary softly, hart was pounding, he could not believe he was about to do this.

"what" ravens cool voice came from the other side of the door. Beast Boy gulped.

" it Beast Boy…um…I needed to talk to you." the door slid opened, he took it as a signal to go in. ( a/n yes I know the door's open on there own, but Raven used her powers.)

Raven was sitting on her bed with a book in her lap, she stared at Beast boy as he walked closer to were she was sitting on her bed. Her cloak was slung around her shoulders but the hood was down, so Beast Boy could see her beautiful face.

' man she's so hot!" he thought he felt his cheeks go hot. He new he was blushing, but lucky for Beast Boy , Raven's room was so dark she probably didn't see.

" what is it Beast Boy?" she was rely annoyed, he came rite at the best part of the book.

This was it, the moment Beast Boy had been planning for, and thin the worst possible thing happened, his mind went blank.

" what is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked again.

"RavenIloveyou" Beast Boy splat out. Raven was confused, but she didn't show it.

" what was that?" Best boy took a another breath.

" Raven… I love you." she was speechless, what was she going to say? Beast boy stared at her. And then she spoke.

" Beast Boy… I'm sorry, I just don't…" Beast boy left the room before Raven could finished.

end of flash back

Beast Boy sat up, he didn't want to think about it. His eyes filled with tears, but he wiped them away. He was sick of crying, no more. Beast Boy had be sitting in his room for what seemed like an eternity but it was only 12:25 A.M. just thin his stomach started to growl, man was he hungry. So Beast Boy slowly got up and headed to the kitchen.

in the kitchen

Beast boy was digging threw the frig until he found some tofu burgers. He didn't bother to heat them up, all he needed was some buns for his burgers.

" were the hell are all the buns? Dam it!" just then Beast Boy felt some one behind him.

" o god please let it not be Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded in his head. As he turned around to see who was behind him, a sweep of relief flew over him, it was only Starfire in her pink pajamas, and her hair was in a messy pony tail.

" o it's only you star, what are you doing up?" Beast Boy ask.

" I came for the snaking at mid night." Starfire said in her cheery tone. This made Beast Boy simile at this, at leased one of them was happy.

" hay Star do you know if we have any more buns?" Beast Boy asked.

" I Believe friend Cyborg consumed them all." Beast Boy groaned, this day is just not his day.

" what is the mater friend Beast Boy?" he looked at Starfire and was about to answer when a bang a loud bang came from the door, echoing all around them. Beast Boy and Starfire looked at each other.

" shall we go see what it is?" Starfire looked over at Beast Boy as he nodded.

They both walked slowly to the T-tower door when a another bang came from the door. Starfire was behind Beast boy as they walked to the door. When they reached the door nether opened it., they just stood there. Beast Boy was the first to move. As he slowly opened the door Starfire grabbed his arm.

" maybe we should go get the other's." Beast Boy looked at her, he didn't want to see raven.

" no Star we can handle it." when best boy swung opened the door, what was on the other side made Beast Boy and Starfire gasp.

" o my god." Beast boy said.

There in front of the door was a girl, she was past out, and soaking wet. She had short platen blonde hair. Her skin was cold from the water.

" she must of swam here from the mane land." said Starfire as Beast Boy picked her up.

" we have to get her to the infirmary, Star can you get Cy and also she needs s pare of dry clothes, can you get her some?" Beast Boy Asked.

" Yes, were are you going?" She asked as he walked of.

" to the infirmary." Beast Boy walked of.

" her hart beat it at a constant speed now, and her body temp is up. But," Cyborg said and then posed as he pulled up another slide of spinning DNA.

" But?" Robin asked, all the Titan's were awaken by Starfire's, so they all came to see what was happening.

" you see, her DNA, well if you look it his vary different," Cyborg was cut of by Robin.

" how Different?" Cyborg was getting ticked.

" I was getting to that, now her DNA is not normal, you see she's not human." Cyborg finished, and then Best Boy spoke, the first time sense Raven had intend the room. Raven looked over at Beast Boy, but he didn't look at her.

" well if she isn't human then what is she?" Beast Boy tried to sound come but his voice was a little croaky.

"I don't know but I have a hunch, look at this," Cyborg pulled up another DNA strand.

" see this one is Ravens, and this one, the other girl. There DNA is vary similar but it is just a hunch so I cant say for shore. Hay Ray can you tell?" Raven looked over at Cyborg, she hated when people called her Ray.

" no I cant." she said.

" ok then, well we cant do anything for her now until she wakes up. Now incase she wakes up I need some one to stay with her to night. Any takers?" Cyborg asked but no one took the offer.

" I'll do it." every one looked over at Beast Boy. Stunned.

" are you shore BB I mean you cant fall asleep, ya know." Cyborg said, but Beast Boy didn't care.

" its ok, I'm not sleepy at all." Beast Boy said.

" well ok, if she wakes up just come and get me, cay BB?"

"ya shore…"

3:53 A.M.

Best Boy stared at the girl, strands of hair fell over her face, she had gotten color back into her face, and her body was no longer cold as ice. She was a little shorter then him, well she looked like she was. And she was not super skinny like Terra, or raven, she looked average, and he liked that.

' she's kinda cute.' Beast Boy thought. And as he did he was taken aback. But why dues he have to care? Why must he not fine some one who doesn't get coated in lava, or doesn't even care the same way?

' I don't even know her …' he thought

' but you can' Beast Boy thought. But just then the girl started to move. And then her eyes slowly opened, reveling to pools of dark green eye's. they were the most beautiful eyes Beast Boy had ever seen.

When her eyes fully opened, she looked around. She didn't know were she was. The last thing she remember was swimming to the Titans tower, then nothing. After looking around she spotted Beast Boy. She had seen him around some times with the other Titans but she didn't know his name.

" um… were am I, and who are you?" she looked over at Beast Boy and he gave her a small smile.

" I'm Beast Boy, and your in Titans tower. You safe now."

End of chapter 1

(A/N well there you go the first chapter, good reviews and there will be more chapters, ' already working on chapter 2. See ya!)


	2. Chapter 2

-1Recap…

" um… were am I, and who are you?" she looked over at Beast Boy and he gave her a small smile.

" I'm Beast Boy, and your in Titans tower. You safe now."

Chapter 2

" ok BB, I'll be there in a minuet. " Cyborg's voice came from Beast Boy's communicator. Beast boy put it back onto his belt, then look up at the blond beauty.

"so…um…so what's you name?" Beast Boy asked. The girl seemed to have to think for a second, not knowing if she should tell him or not but then she spoke.

" my name is Bell…" Bell said in a shy voice. Beast Boy smiled.

" well Bell, you Can call me Beast Boy, or just BB… so…un…why are you hear? How did you get hear? Did you swim? Cuz' when me And Star found you, you were soaking with water." Beast boy said as he sat on the edge of the bed Bell was lying . All his questions were making Bells head spin, some of them she didn't even know the answer to.

" you see, I fond out something yester day…." Bell began. But then she stopped. Beast Boy put a hand on her arm.

"its ok, you can tell me, I won't tell any one, I proems." Beast Boy smiled At Bell, so she continued on her story.

" well I started feeling vary fun, my mom was mad at me. All I wonted to do was fly away from that place, I didn't want to live there any more and then the next thing I know I can fly around and stuff," Bella posed for a second but then continued. " well as I was collecting all of my things, my door swung opened, it was my dad, he was pissed, when he saw I had my bag and was packing up to leave, he grabbed the bag and threw it across the room and then he slapped me, he called me a bitch, can said that I could never go. He capped hitting me, and I was yelling and telling him to stop… then he flew to the other side of the room, and my body started to glow and I rushed out of my room. My mother screamed when she saw me, and tolled me o get out of her house…. Well that's what I did. I thot that if I could get hear then I would be safe," Bell was cut of by Beast Boy.

" if you could fly, then why did you swim?" Bell looked up at him with a I-was-just-about-to-tell-you look.

" half why hear I lost control and fell into the water. The only thing I could do was swim. And ones I got hear and knocked on the door I guess I past out." Beast Boy got up and put his gloved hand on her bare one.

" you safe now, we won't let any thing hurt you."

Every one sat a the table, well excepted Bell, she was sleeping in Terra's old bed room.

" she has no were ells to go." Beast Boy said.

" yes but we don't know anything about her…" Raven said in a dry voice.

" so what, we just kick her out?!?" Beast Boy demanded.

"look, she can stay hear, and we will se what she's like, and see if her powers are stable." came it Robin's voice.

Beast Boy walked up to Bell's door with some food, And was about to knock when he herded something, it was Bell, and she was singing.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you   
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear   
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you   
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever 

_If I never knew you …._

Beast Boy was in shock, he didn't know someone could sing like that it was so sweet and smooth. He was going to knock when the door slid opened, Beast Boy and Bell both jumped back, surprised that the other one was there. Bell was the first one to speak.

" hello Beast boy, come on it." She said in a happy voice. Beast Boy smiling as he waked in, closing the door behind him. He haled the plat of food out to her.

" I made some pancakes, but there tofu, so you may not like them…" Beast boy trailed of, but Bell took the plate from him.

" I'm a vegetarian, I love tofu!" Bell exclaimed.

" you are?"

" ya, so are you one to?" Bell asked as she took a bite of the tofu pancakes.

" ya, I kinda find it a little discussing eating meat scenes I can morph into animals." Bell's eyes grew big.

" y-you can morph in animals?!" Beast boy was taken aback.

" well ya…"

" that's so fuckn assume! And you change into a puppy?" Beast Boy answered by trending into a little green spotted puppy with big puppy eye's. Bell put aside her plat and picked up Beast Boy.

" awwww, your so cute!" Beast Boy barked and that made Bell awwww again. But just then Beast Boy morphed back into human form, pining Bell under him. They stared into each other's eyes, and then Beast boy leaned down and kissed Bell on the lips.

At first Bell tried to pull back, but then leaned into it. She raped her arms around Beast boys neck, kissing him back. Beast Boy raped his arms around her waist, they stad like that, kissing, each other for about a few minuets, till Bell came up for air. Beast boy moved away from her, he looked down.

" I sorry I shouldn't have done that…" Beast boy felt a hand on his cheek, and then looked up, there was Bell's big green eyes, staring into his. She was so beautiful, with her fare skin and her blond heir in her face. Beast boy put his gloved hand over Bell's. then bell spoke.

" don't be…" and then she preset her red lips to his green ones.

(A/N… omg!!! Beast Boy and Bell… how sweet, well the t3ed chapter will be even better!)


End file.
